run, run, lost boy
by Ambitious-Juvenile
Summary: Even the most concrete of illusions can shatter. Peter Pan inspired Vauseman.


_When Piper Chapman was twelve, she fell in love with a figment of her imagination._

 _When Alex Vause was twelve, she fell in love with a token of the real world._

Piper bolted upright with a gasp; her bleary, frightened eyes made quick work of scouring her room for the source of whatever that noise was that awoke her. Her sight gradually clearing as the tiredness fell away and fear took its place. "D-Danny? Is… Is that you?" Her eyes settled on a darkened corner of the room as her scared, hesitant voice called out quietly. Gaining traction with her words, her voice grew, but still wavered as she continued, "Danny, Daddy's gonna be mad if you're playing some mean joke on me…" She waited, her breath caught deep within her lungs, but no response was returned.

Slowly, so, so slowly, she stood. Her bare toes searching for the carpet as she moved to the edge of her bed. Once it's plush fabric was securely tickling her feet, she took a teeny step forward, and another, and another, feeling the sturdiness of her bedroom's floor with each footfall as she crept ever closer to the shadows. Again, she tried to reason with her brother, her words coming out tinged in the fear that was clawing at her inside, dripping with tears that had yet to come, "P-please…" and then, a whispered, "Danny, I'm _**scared.**_ " She stopped just out of reach of the darkness, as her hands clutched at the cotton sides of her nightgown, a gift that had come along with the American Girl doll sitting in an identical one on her bed.

As her knuckles turned white, a sigh of defeat could be heard coming from the corner. Instantly Piper relaxed her shoulders, which had been hunched in on themselves, at the sound of Danny finally giving up this cruel game, only for her mouth to open in a silent scream when the voice that followed was not the one of her brother. "Alright, alrig-" The voice cut itself off, turning gentle as brilliant green eyes appeared in the shadows, "Hey… Hey… It's okay. I'm..." The voice faded, before coming back, stronger, certain, "I'm not going to hurt you." The eyes came closer, until Piper could make out the outline of a body… a _small_ body, hardly any taller than her. Without her realizing it, Piper's lips fell shut. Although, her body was still curled tight with tension, her brows were now furrowed with confusion, tipped in a curiosity that only grew when what next came into view was the pale face of a-

"You're a _girl?_ "

The girl- _child-_ stopped her movements abruptly, a dark brow rising as she looked surprised at Piper's outburst. Her hair, darker than the shadows that had once shrouded her, spilled in front of her face as she tilted her head down at herself. Her voice when she spoke, seemed almost mocking, "Yeah.. I'm a _girl._ " She looked back up at Piper with amusement sparking in her bright eyes, laughing without a sound. Definitely mocking.

Piper had never been one to handle being made the fool well, with a huff she crossed her arms, looking as severe as her little face could manage, which, arguably, was not much. "Well, _girl,_ " she spat, the word now coated in anger, "just what do you think you are doing in _my room?_ " A pause. " _At night?_ " Another, smaller pause. " _Lurking_ in the shadows like some… Some…" Piper's arms flailed about as she scrambled to think of the most scathing name she could call the other, but was cut off by a childish giggle that only grew into full out laughter at her appalled expression.

With quick, determined steps, Piper closed the remaining distance between them, her long, blonde hair violently swaying with every aggravated stomp of her feet. Before the girl could react to the newfound closeness of the young blonde, the space between them forcefully widened as delicate hands found her shoulders and **pushed** with surprising strength. Too pre-occupied with regaining her footing, the taller girl was unable to prepare herself before another hard shove was dealt to her precarious body. She caught a glimpse of the tanned hands as they receded, before her world fell on its axis and she found herself sitting, rather ungracefully, in the corner she had once hidden in.

She looked up into blue eyes, so cold she could feel their ice on her, ghosting across her skin, causing an involuntary shiver to ripple through her. And with this display of vulnerability, the ice thawed, sheepishly melting as the owner of those eyes gained awareness of what she had just done. She looked away, an embarrassed blush reddening her already rosy cheeks, as she pathetically murmured, "You deserved it."

The brunette huffed out a breathless laugh at that, but wisely chose to leave well enough alone. Instead, with a smile in her voice that matched the one upon her face, she asked, "Think you could at least give me a hand?"

Piper's eyes quickly snapped to the sure, steady hand that rose, palm up, ready to be taken. She looked again at the face of this strange girl, but detecting no malice, she carefully placed her own hand in the other's, only to quickly pull back at the feel of static shock that erupted from where they had touched. Protectively holding her hand to her chest, she glared distrustfully down at the girl who had caused her nothing but trouble, the intensity of it decreasing slightly when she saw her holding her hand in much the same way.

With neither wanting to repeat the experience, Piper stepped back, allowing the other ample room to lift herself off the ground. Once back on her feet, the two stared questioningly back at each other. The mysterious brunettes lips curled into a small smile, causing Piper's to shyly do the same, until they both stood with goofy grins on their faces and silent laughter in their eyes. With a reverent voice, Piper softly spoke, "Who _are_ you?"

The taller girl's grin dissolved, becoming smugger, with confidence radiating from her as she spoke in a firm voice, "My name's Alex." Piper waited for her to continue, but the girl- _Alex-_ gave no sign that she would.

"Alex…?" Piper prompted with the expectation of an actual explanation.

There was that grin again, although this time Piper had no problem deciphering the teasing glint of it, and Alex did nothing to hide the amusement in her tone when she said, "Vause. Alex Vause."

Rolling her eyes and resisting the overpowering urge to groan, Piper tried again. "And what are you doing in my room, Alex Vause?" Alex's smile grew, and Piper just knew she was not going to get any semblance of a real answer.

"You know," Alex spoke the words slowly, drawing out her enjoyment of the moment, "It's generally customary to say what your name is when someone has given you theirs." She finished with an all-too proud of herself air, causing Piper to contemplate the merits of pushing her again.

Deciding it wasn't worth the hassle, mostly since Alex would surely see it coming this time, Piper reluctantly gave in to whatever game Alex was playing, too aware of the fact she'd have to go along in order to receive some much needed answers. "Piper." An eyebrow quirking up was her only response, and she should've known it wouldn't be quite so simple. With a heavy sigh, she ground out her last name, "Chapman." No reaction. "Piper Chapman. My name's Piper Chapman." She attempted once again to get a response, quickly losing her patience with the other girl's nonsense.

As if sensing they were on the cusp of another explosion of anger from the smaller girl, Alex politely held out her hand for her to shake and said, in her most sincere voice, "It's nice to meet you, Piper Chapman."

Piper wondered at the way the anger just seeped out of her as she gingerly reached for Alex's outstretched hand. Maybe it was just the many years of etiquette classes finally kicking in. Whatever it was it allowed her to calmly, albeit sardonically, reply with "You too, Alex Vause." Hands touched. No static. Their eyes met in relief, and smiles quickly took precedence on their faces again.

* * *

From that moment on, Alex would visit Piper at night, an unlikely friendship developing between the two. Piper could never get Alex to reveal why she was there that first night or how she always managed to sneak back in after, but that slowly lost its importance as time went on and their bond grew. The first few nights after she'd met Alex, Piper would stay up the whole way through till daybreak, eager to see her strange new friend once again, but Alex would never show. On the fourth night of no sleep, Piper's body finally collapsed of exhaustion and she slept soundly in her bed. When morning came, Piper scoured her room for a sign that she had missed Alex, but upon finding none, she gave up hope of ever seeing the girl again. It wasn't until two weeks later, near the ending of the school year, that Alex returned, seemingly unaware of just how much time had passed, and Piper kept the truth of it to herself for fear of inadvertently upsetting Alex and causing her to leave permanently. But from that moment on, Piper never knew when to expect Alex, sometimes it was weeks before she'd appear again and others would be within days of each other. All Piper knew was that she could expect Alex _sometime,_ and that was enough.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Piper started to feel the restlessness clawing at her the closer summer's end came. It didn't help that Alex hadn't been back for nearly a month now. It's the longest she's ever stayed away, and as the new school year crept ever closer, Piper could feel her family's expectations bearing down on her once again. Her golden child, older brother was hardly ever home since he obtained the newfound freedom that came along with his license and the shiny new car their parents had given him.

She'd grown up with the unconscious belief that maybe if Danny wasn't always there to compare to, things would be easier. Easier really only for her and her mischievous little brother, Cal, sure, but easier nonetheless. What Piper never expected was that without Danny there for her parents to pour all their hopes and aspirations onto, her and Cal were now intended to step up to the impossible standards he had set. And unsurprisingly, though Piper did try, they always fell short. And with each fall, their mother's tongue got sharper, her words hitting harder, trying to command them into being the perfect children they just weren't.

Her father chose to not to deal with any of it and was rarely ever home anymore himself. And as his w _ork_ hours kept getting longer with each passing day, her mother's drinking increased as well, trying to forget the reality of her unfulfilled life and unhappy marriage. Piper would hear them, late at night as she wished for Alex's return. The yelling, the accusations and nasty words, the crying, and, inevitably, the door slamming shut. Before Alex, she would've never known, would've never dared staying up so late, and definitely would've never listened quite so intently.

There was a time when she was her daddy's little girl, and even when the truth of his infidelity came to light, her opinion of him remained unchanged. Instead she blamed her mother for being so harsh, so cruel, for telling Piper to ignore it, for continuing to remain with him, for doing _nothing._ But as her lonely, late nights increased, and she listened, from atop the stairs, to the quiet cries that came from below, she realized that she was wrong. She no longer blamed her mother for the fact her father couldn't control himself, nor did she forgive her sharp words. But she did pity her. For thinking she had to stay, for actually staying, for drinking herself into a darkness that Piper wasn't sure she'd ever really been out of. And Piper pitied herself. Because she had to stay too.

* * *

Their home was always cold now. Everywhere people were happily enjoying the sun and the warmth that came with the season, tying to soak up the last few rays of summer before having to return to their responsibilities, but the bleakness of Piper's house caused icy shards to embed themselves deep within her. The sleet filled her lungs as frost tipped fingers pulled at her bones. A constantly growing glacier resided deep in her heart as blizzards tore at her mind, and her tears froze in their ducts. Each barbed sentence that spewed from lips filled with poison hit like a never-ending hailstorm.

And Piper wondered at what Alex would discover when she returned, if she returned. Would she come only to find the cold had already overtaken Piper, leaving her lips tinged blue and glazed in ice. Or maybe she'd discover an empty room with a fine coating of snow on the ground, and be mystified at _how on earth_ it got there.

* * *

It was the final week of summer when Alex returned. Piper had long since ceased her near-constant vigil at her window that she started after their first meetings, always searching for the sight of Alex, despite the fact she never once saw her coming. It had almost been like a game to them. Piper would scour the streets and, though she felt silly for doing so, even the rooftops. But she could never get a glimpse of her. She'd always just feel a playful tap on her shoulder before turning to see that all too smug grin flashing before her. But not anymore. Now she curled herself into the banister of the stairs, as she listened to things she should not have been privy to, arguing quietly with herself over the idea of facing the aftermath of the storm to bring comfort to the woman who had never truly brought comfort to her.

It was on one such night when Piper very nearly had herself convinced to take that first step that she felt it. A gentle tap on her shoulder that caused her entire body to tense. She turned slowly, afraid of what she wouldn't find. But there she was. _Alex._ She was crouched down low to be closer to Piper's level, and had a small, sad smile on her face as the cries of Piper's mother echoed around them. No words we exchanged as she extended a steady hand, palm up, for the other to take. It was almost reminiscent of their first meeting when Piper's temper had gotten the better of her. Hesitantly, the blonde reached out, ever so carefully placing her hand upon the brunettes, as if she was afraid the image before her would crumble away if she didn't. But upon first touch, she found herself cemented in reality once again. A reality where Alex came back.

She found herself being drawn to her room, and with the shut of the door, blessed silence descended upon them. Until Alex broke it with hushed, " _Hey._ " That was all it took for Piper to essentially throw herself in the welcoming arms of the other, burying her head in the curve of the brunettes neck as tears melted their way down her face and her heart thawed. Alex held her tightly as desperate hands clutched at the back of her shirt, needing something real to hold on to, something for her to ground herself to. And when she finally felt safe to pull back, Alex smiled at her gently, so, so gently that Piper forgave her absence immediately.

Eventually they found themselves at her window seat, looking out at the street Piper had long ago mapped in her mind as she had waited. A comfortable silence hung over them, giving them promises of understanding and security. Until Piper quietly broke it.

"Where do you go?"

Alex turned to her with a contemplative look on her face as she thought of how to answer. Since those first few visits, Piper had stopped asking, though it was always clear that she was endlessly curious about it. Seeming to have come to decision, Alex's expression changed, becoming focused as she spoke in a deceivingly playful voice, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

"See for myself?"

"Yeah, come with me. I'll show you."

She spoke cautiously now, "Alex…" A quick glance at her bedroom door and the iced reality that lay beyond it caused the words she was about to say to stick heavily in her throat. She could almost feel the cold tundra winds blowing through the gap at the bottom of the door, and with that thought in mind, she returned her attention to Alex, determination set in every pore of her body. "Okay."

"Yeah?" The brunette's voice sounded almost hopeful as she smiled incredulously at Piper.

And Piper smiled back, dimples on full display. "Yeah."

* * *

 **AN:** So, hi. I actually have a semi-concrete plan for this, and even made a mind map for like the main thing that happens in each chapter. So, _hopefully,_ that means I'll be really good about updating this. To make this goal even more achievable, this is only gonna be about four chapters. I really hope you guys like it so far, and I'd be really appreciative if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think. Oh, and the title, if anyone's curious, is from the song Lost Boy by Ruth B. I kinda listened to it on repeat as I wrote this. On that note, I do feel like I kinda rushed this because it was just me kind of trying to set things up. So, _hopefully,_ I'll be better about that in the upcoming chapters; I'm going to _try_ to better about that. Oh, and fair warning, this story is probably gonna get dark at some points. It accidentally got a little dark in this chapter, so, I guess that's kind of the direction I've chosen to go with this. But, if there are any triggers (that I know of) then I'll post them at the start of the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.


End file.
